Ezria: Forbidden Love
by GirlOnAWire
Summary: Ezria (Aria and Ezra), beginning the night they meet as seen at the beginning of PLL. Following their relationship through the good and bad times, including everything 'A' throws at them.
1. Prologue

Ezria: Forbidden Love

The story of Aria Montgomery, a 17 year old girl attending Rosewood High school, and her English teacher, Ezra Fitz. A story of a passionate, but forbidden relationship.

Meeting at a bar before Ezra begins his new teaching job at Rosewood High, he and Aria hit it off instantly, and there is a clear spark between the two of them, but unbeknown to them, they are about to become student and teacher.

Despite their initial concerns, the pair continue their illegal and forbidden relationship. Only Aria's friends, Hanna, Emily and Spencer, know of the relationship, with Aria continuously having to lie to her parents. Making her a _Pretty Little Liar_.

But can their relationship survive the true test? The mysterious 'A', who seems determined to break the pair apart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aria Montgomery, a young, dark haired girl, sat alone at the bar. She had just returned from a long trip to Iceland with her family, and was worried about her return to school the next day. A handsome young guy was sitting a few seats away from her. His name was Ezra Fitz, he was dark haired, just like Aria. He looked over at her and smiled. "Ezra" he said, holding out his hand to her.  
"Aria", she said, shaking his hand.  
"Can I buy you a drink Aria?"  
"Um, yeah okay then, just a soda please"  
Ezra ordered sodas for himself and Aria, and then turned to face her again, smiling. "What are you smiling at?" asked Aria.  
"You"  
"Oh really?"  
"Well you are rather beautiful Aria…"  
Aria blushed. "Thank you" she said quietly, "You're not too bad yourself"  
"Well thank you Aria" he said, laughing. "So, what do you do?"  
"Oh I'm nearing the end of school, I'm about to go back after being away for a while with my family. How about you?"  
"Been anywhere nice? I'm actually about to start teaching English, it's my first teaching job so I'm hoping it goes well"  
"Just Iceland, we needed to get away for a while. I'm sure you'll do great in your new job"  
Aria and Ezra continued to chat; laughing, joking and flirting. As the night went on they got closer and closer to each other, with the attraction between them continuously growing. "Hey, Aria…"  
"Yes Ezra?"  
Ezra didn't say anything, but instead kissed Aria, and she didn't stop him. After a minute she pulled away from the kiss. "I'm just nipping to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" she said, before she kissed Ezra on the cheek and walked to the bathroom.

Aria stood smiling to herself in the mirror when she heard the door open. She turned round and saw Ezra standing in the doorway smiling at her. "Hey you, you're not supposed to be in here"  
"Well maybe I want to break the rules a little…" he said, as he walked over to Aria. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sinks. He passionately kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled him closer and kissed him more deeply than she had ever kissed anyone else before. The kiss continued for a very long time, with neither one of them wanting to pull away from it. Finally Ezra pulled away, he stared into Aria's eyes. "It's getting late Aria… You should probably get going. Here's my number" he said as he scribbled his number onto a scrap of paper, "Call me"  
Aria smiled and took the scrap of paper from him, "I will Ezra, every single day"  
Ezra laughed and kissed her again, "Come on, I'll walk you home if you want me to?"  
"Maybe not all the way home, you can take me half way though"  
"Okay, let's get going"  
The two of them linked arms as they left the bar, they walked together for 15 minutes, laughing and joking, with the occasional stop for a kiss. Eventually they reached the halfway point where they had agreed that they would part. "Well, this is half way" announced Aria.  
"Oh you mean I have to leave you now? That's a shame" joked Ezra.  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay, goodnight Aria"  
"Goodnight Ezra!"  
Aria kissed him again before walking away smiling to herself. She knew that they had something which would last for a very long time.  
When Aria got home she went straight up to her bedroom, being careful not to wake up her brother, Mike, as she passed his room just across the hallway from hers. She got ready for bed then added Ezra's number to her phone. She sent him a text _'Tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime. Goodnight :) Aria xx'_. He replied instantly _'It was, I had a great time. Goodnight, Aria. Ezra. Xxx'_. And with that, Aria went to sleep.

Aria awoke the next morning to a text from Ezra _'Good morning, beautiful. I hope your first day back at school goes well. Speak later. Ezra. Xxx'_. Aria smiled as she read it, she began to type a reply but her Dad, Byron, burst in. "Ah you're already up, good! Looking forward to today?"  
"Yeah I guess so, it'll be nice to see the girls again"  
"Didn't Hanna, Emily and Spencer drift apart after you know…"  
"After Alison died? Yeah I think so, but hey, me being back might bring them closer again. I'm meeting Emily when I get to school so I'll see if we can sort out a meet up with Hanna and Spence too"  
"That'd be good. Let me know when you're ready and I'll give you and Mike a lift in, okay?"  
"Okay Dad"  
Aria picked up her phone again and replied to Ezra _"Good morning! Thank you, I hope your first day of teaching goes well too! Can't wait to speak later! Aria xxx"_

An hour later Aria arrived at school, she met Emily in the outside seating area where the girls sometimes used to have lunch. "Hey Em!" Aria said as she walked over to Emily.  
"Aria! Hey, how was Iceland? It's so good to see you!"  
"It was great thanks, glad to be back though. Hey I was thinking, we should sort out a meet up with Hanna and Spence, the four of us together again would be good"  
"I was thinking the exact same thing! I've already sorted it, they should both be meeting us here"  
Aria and Emily chatted as they waited for Hanna and Spencer to arrive, and when they did, it was as if the four of them had never been apart. All four girls had English together first period, so they made their way to the classroom. They laughed and joked as they walked in, but Aria froze when she saw their new teacher, it was Ezra.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ezra stared at Aria in shock. He had no idea that Aria attended the school where he was just starting his career. Aria took a seat near to the back of the classroom and tried to avoid eye contact with him, the last thing either of them needed was for someone to see the connection between them. Ezra finally snapped out of staring at Aria and started the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Mr Fitz, your new English teacher for this year. I'm hoping to get to know you all as quickly as possible," he looked at Aria, "so that I can find out what each of your strengths and weaknesses are, then I'll be in a better position to support each of you throughout the year"  
Aria looked up at him, 'I can't believe Ezra's our new teacher' she thought, 'why didn't he tell me he was teaching at Rosewood? Nothing can happen between us now!'  
"Psst"  
Aria suddenly snapped out of it, Spencer was trying to get her attention. She didn't realise how long she'd been staring at Ezra. "What?" she whispered to Spencer.  
"Why are you staring at Mr Fitz?"  
"I'm not!"  
"You were! Do you think he's cute?"  
"No! Of course not…" Aria whispered quickly before looking down at her book.  
Aria spent the rest of the class avoiding looking at Ezra; she couldn't risk anyone getting suspicious, especially after Spencer noticing her staring.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang. Aria decided to stay back after class to speak to Ezra. She waited until everyone else had left before she went over to him. "Hey…" she said, quietly.  
"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon…"  
"Yeah, me neither…"  
"Aria-"  
"Look Ezra, I know we have a connection, and I know we get on really well, and last night was really great and I-"  
Ezra smiled and kissed her, interrupting what she was saying. "Aria, I know. We're student and teacher now… But that doesn't mean we can't keep this going, we'll find a way"  
"How Ezra? How can we keep this from people? How can we see each other? How will it ever work?"  
Ezra pressed a finger to Aria's lips, "It will work Aria, I promise"  
Aria looked up at him and smiled, she knew it would be risky, very risky, and she knew that if they got found out, it would destroy both her reputation, and Ezra's career. But she knew they had something special, she wasn't ready to give up, even though this was only the second time they had met. "Are you sure Ezra? I mean, this could destroy your career if it got out…"  
"Aria, trust me. I'm sure"  
Aria kissed him again, not realising that they were being watched. When they pulled away from the kissed they just smiled at each other. "You should get going Aria, if you stay in here much longer people might get suspicious, plus you'll be late for your next class" said Ezra as he quickly looked outside of the classroom to check that nobody was around.  
"I know, I just don't want to leave you though. But I suppose I should go, I'll see you later, yeah?"  
"Of course you will Aria" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before Aria left for her next class.

Later that day at lunch, Aria went and sat with her friends in the cafeteria. "Hey guys" she said as she sat down next to Emily.  
"Hey Aria" said Hanna, "Um, we all got an anonymous text earlier… It was about you…"  
"What did it say?" asked Aria, worried.  
"It said that you and Mr Fitz are together…" said Spencer.  
"What? That's ridiculous; we only met him a few hours ago… Let me see"  
Spencer handed her phone to Aria; she looked at the text 'You know your friend Aria? She's hooking up with that cute new English teacher, Mr Fitz. –A'  
"This… This is stupid" Aria blushed.  
"Is it Aria? You were staring at him a lot during English this morning…" said Spencer.  
"Spence, nothing's going on!"  
"You're lying" said Hanna, "I can tell, you're twirling your hair…"  
"What?" Aria realised Hanna was right, "Oh…"  
"So? When did this start?" asked Emily.  
"Look guys, be quiet! I met him last night… I didn't know he was going to be our teacher, I swear!"  
"He is pretty cute…" said Hanna.  
"Hanna, we shouldn't be encouraging this…" said Spencer.  
"Guys please just leave it!" whispered Aria, as she noticed her Mom, Ella, walk into the cafeteria.  
"Hey Aria, I'm glad I found you! How was English this morning? Did you like Mr Fitz?"  
"Hey Mom, yeah it was good. Mr Fitz seems nice"  
"Good! Anyway I was thinking of coming round to see you and Mike tonight, would that be okay?"  
"Yeah sure, I think Dad's going to be working late tonight so you could cook for us if you want to"  
"That would be nice, shall we say around 6?"  
"Yeah okay, see you later Mom!"  
Ella left and Aria turned back to her friends. "So you're just going to lie to her?" asked Spencer.  
"Well what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Mom, I'm in a relationship with that new teacher, Mr Fitz, I'm sure you'll approve since he's your colleague and my teacher'…"  
"Spence, Aria's right… Okay, so hooking up with Mr Fitz might not be her best idea ever, but she can't just go and tell her Mom…" said Hanna.  
"I just don't think it's a good idea to lie... Aria, your Mom works here too, in the same department, do you really think you can keep this from her?" asked Spencer.  
"I have to… Me and Ezra have something great, I'm not letting anything get in the way of that"  
"Ezra? Is that his name?" asked Emily.  
"Yes…"  
The bell for the end of lunch rang and the four girls said goodbye and went to their afternoon classes. But Aria was only worried about who had seen her with Ezra.


End file.
